Thunderstorm
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: Fights. Every couple goes through them. Misaki and Usui are no different. After a three day long feud between them, a thunderstorm finally makes Usui relent and find Misaki, knowing of her fear of them. But, will the duo make up or will his presence just aggravate matters even more?


**Thunderstorm**

Usui heard the loud crashing of thunder and immediately jolted up from his sleep. Misaki was terrified of thunderstorms. He patted her side of the bed in search for her, but only came up with empty sheets.

"Misaki," he muttered and turned around to find her, but then remembered something.

They were fighting now, Misaki had stormed out of his house a few days ago, after an unusually heated argument between the engaged couple, even though she promised to stay in the apartment so they could get use to living with one another.

He groaned and plopped back onto the bed, wanting to get more sleep and unwilling to face the girl he loves, lest she was still mad at him. Usui Takumi could take a lot of things, but getting his heart broken every time he made Misaki cry wasn't one of them.

But then, he realized how stupid this was. She was his fiancée and he loved her more than anything in the world, he wasn't going to abandon her just because they had a stupid fight.

He could barely even remember what it was about, all he knew was that they had both been mad and she'd stomped out of the house with an angry 'I hate you' on her way out. And, Usui wasn't going to lie, hearing her say that seriously, not out of embarrassment, really broke his heart, and it was exactly that which had kept him from looking for her the past couple of days.

He sighed, rubbing his head in frustration before sitting up and proceeding to change out of his sleep-wear. Grabbing a coat on his way out, he trudged to Misaki's apartment, praying like hell that she had forgiven him.

When he reached, he didn't even bother to knock and just took the spare key he kept for emergencies (or when he wanted to come over and disturb her) and unlocked the door. He quietly opened it, just in case she was asleep.

He crept to her bedroom and opened the door. But, the bed was empty. The sheets had been messily thrown all over the floor like someone had left the room in a rush.

His heart started beating frantically, automatically assuming the worst and fearing for Misaki's life. What on earth happened? Was she alright? Did someone take her?

Usui was about to loose it when a small, timid voice called out, "Takumi...? Is that you?"

He spun around and followed the direction that the sound had come from. Tucked away in the small corner of the room was Misaki, she was curled up in a fetal position and was looking straight at him with tear filled amber eyes.

Usui immediately dashed over to her and wrapped her in a secure embrace, hugging her close to him.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here, you don't have to be scared," he whispered and rubbed her back soothingly.

She didn't yell or scream at him like he was expecting when they would see each other again after the fight but rather gingerly edged closer to him, obviously reflecting his feelings of fear that the other party might still be angry.

He kissed her lovingly on the forehead but didn't say anything and instead he gently picked her up and carried her to the queen size bed, setting her down gently on his lap as he held her in his arms.

He smiled gently down at her as she stared up at him, her eyes still shining with tears, though the flow had obviously stemmed.

He kissed her on the cheek, leaving his lips close to her ears and enjoying the feeling of being able to hold her again, "What's wrong Misaki?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," came her small voice.

He immediately pulled away at that and looked at her, completely shocked that she had been the first one to apologize.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, I definitely shouldn't have said that I hated you, it's not true, and it never will be," she proclaimed embarrassedly.

Usui felt his heart soar at her confession as he smiled down lovingly at her, "Apology accepted, and I'm sorry too, I never should have said what I said either."

She smiled timidly at him before bashfully sneaking him a quick peck on the lips and then burying her red face in his chest.

After getting over his shock, Usui chuckled and pressed his lips to the top of her head as he held her body close to his. The duo just sat like that for awhile, cuddling in comfortable silence.

However, the silence was broken a few moments later when a crash of thunder echoed through the household.

Misaki yelped at the sound and tried to curl up again but Usui was holding her waist and she lost her balance, making her land on top of him as he fell backwards while trying to prevent her from hurting herself. Which, in other words, meant she was straddling him. Their faces dangerously close to one another.

Their eyes widen at the same time and a dark red blush crept onto Misaki's cheeks while Usui tried to fight his own blush back but a pink hue still made its way onto his face.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered and tried to shift again but he held a firm grip on her waist as he pulled her down again.

He snuggled closer to her and inhaled her scent, "I missed you a lot you know?"

She was blushing so much she acted like a hot water bottle but she still managed to scoff, "We've only been apart for three days, Takumi. You make it sound like we've haven't seen each other in years."

"Feels like a life time," he muttered as he placed his lips dangerously close to hers.

She blushed at the contact and tried to edge away but he refused to move.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered, looking up and causing her face to heat up more than humanely possible.

"N-No!" she denied.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him come too close for comfort, his hot breath tickled her neck and made her squirm.

"You shouldn't lie, Misa," he said, letting her name roll off his tongue seductively.

She glared at him and tried to push off him again but failed miserably.

"Fine!" she snapped, "I missed you okay? I missed you so much these past few days it hurt to think of you! Now let me go!" she demanded, struggling again.

This time, however, Usui wasn't prepared to hold onto her because he was shocked by her confession and she toppled again and their lips came crashing against each other.

Both their eyes widened and before Misaki could pull away, Usui wound his arm around her waist and flipped her over till she was under him, his lips not once leaving hers as he continued the kiss.

She gasped loudly as she felt his tongue poke at her lips, begging for entrance, but she stubbornly kept it shut. Usui growled playfully at her and nipped at her bottom lip gently, causing her to moan and he immediately seized the opportunity to use his tongue to penetrate her mouth, exploring it greedily.

After exploring her mouth, Usui trailed his lips down her jaw line, and moved them slowly and tauntingly down her neck and to her collarbone.

"If," Misaki panted, "If you dare leave a hickey Usui Takumi, I will kill you, I have work tomorrow," she threatened.

Misaki felt Usui's chest rumble as he chuckled at her, but he complied anyways and moved his lips back to hers, kissing her hungrily.

After awhile, Usui reluctantly pulled away from her, face flushed and breathing deeply, he chuckled as he looked at her equally flushed face, "You are really so sly Ayuzawa," he teased.

She turned even redder, "Am not. I'm not even doing anything," she huffed.

"That's exactly my point, you're not even doing anything special and yet you manage to make me such a mess," he sighed as he plopped down beside her.

"I make you a mess? Please you're always so collected. If anything, I'm the one that's the mess," she grumbled, turning away from him stubbornly.

"But I'm always trying," he pointed out, "I love seeing your reactions and I'm always trying to get you to show more emotions around me," Usui said with a sigh as he wrapped his arm around her wasit, pulling her close to him.

Misaki blushed but cuddled with him anyways, "I'll let you into a secret, Takumi," she whispered, her voice dropping low as she turned around to face him leaned close to his ear, her breath tickling this strands of hair.

Usui froze at her out of character behavior. Usually she'd be trying to get _away_ from him, not come closer.

"I find myself reacting more when your not trying as hard," she whispered seductively before kissing him hard on the lips.

Usui was stunned shock at her tone and the passion of her kiss. His heart sped up to an incredibly fast pace and when he finally unfroze and tried to respond back to and enjoy the kiss, she pulled away. Just to taunt him, however, she left her lips close to his for awhile, then turned away, once again ignoring him.

Usui chuckled before smiling contently and wrapping his arm around her waist again, holding her small hand in his larger ones and twiddling with the diamond ring on her finger, "You really are so sly Ayuzawa," he said as he kissed her cheek, "Can't you feel it?" he asked.

"Huh?" she said confusedly.

"My heart," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "It's beating so fast right now, feel it and tell me you don't make me a mess," he said as he took her hand and placed it on his chest.

Misaki blushed as she felt his racing pulse underneath her fingertips, "But you don't show it," she muttered.

He chuckled, "It's hard to open up after spending sixteen years of my life trying to shut out all my emotions."

She frowned at the reminder of his bad childhood before giving him a worried look, "You can open up to me, you know?"

He smiled at her trust in him as she displayed the much softer side of herself, "Yeah, I know. That's why I tell you all these things."

She smiled at him but the moment was ruined she suddenly yawned loudly, her eyelids obviously drooping.

Usui blinked in shock for awhile as she looked sheepishly at him before he chuckled and gave her a quick peck, "Go to sleep Misa-chan, I'll be here to fight off the bad dreams," he whispered.

She scoffed at the cheesy line, "I think I'm going to need protection from _you_," she grumbled as she turned away from him to hide her ever red cheeks, still embarrassed despite the confident display she put on not a few minutes ago.

Usui just pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her, burying his face in her hair, "We're going to be married in a months' time Misaki, I'm sorry but you're stuck with me," he teased, though there was something off about it.

Misaki recognized the underlying uncertainty in his tone immediately and turned to face him, placing a comforting hand on his cheek and smiling gently.

"Hey," she said softly, forcing his eyes to meet with hers and he felt his heart swell and the determination and love in her beautiful amber orbs, "I haven't changed my mind, and I never will Takumi. I love you," she murmured embarrassedly, but nonetheless managed to look him in the eyes.

A grin broke out on his face as he leaned in to kiss her, "I love you too," he breathed before he captured her lips with his.

* * *

><p><strong>That was fun XD. It was my first time writing a sorta smut. I've had this sitting around since forever, too embarrassed to publish it but, <em>oh well<em>. I hope you liked this fluffy/smutty(ish) oneshot!**


End file.
